Abused
by Hollowshirosaki413
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki was a teen that was constantly beaten due to the fact that he was gay. He was a nothing, he was something that has been thrown to the side not by just the school population, but his parents also. But when his middle school crush, Grimmjow, swoops in and saves the day, what's going to stop him from pursuing his dream?
1. It Fails

Title: Abused  
Author: Hollowshirosaki413\D.R. Ward  
Date: 1-19-13

Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki was a teen that was constantly beaten due to the fact that he was gay. He was a nothing, he was something that has been thrown to the side not by just the school population, but his parents also. But when his middle school crush, Grimmjow, swoops in and saves the day, what's going to stop him from pursuing his dream?

A\N: Welp, I know this has kind of a...I dunno, sped up story line, but I'm trying to work on it. xD I believe I'm getting better (in some cases), so I hope I can someday impress you guys! Enjoy! D:

I tried to catch myself as I plummeted towards the cold, hard, cracked concrete floor, but my efforts were useless; my hands gave out from under me. Groaning in a load of desperation and pain, I tried to look up at my abuser through the immense blood, but all I was granted with was darkness. I coughed as blood spurted from my mouth once more, my skin contracting with the grey formation of the alley.

"Ya fuckin' piece o' gay shit, whadda fuck is wrong witchu?" The abuser asked me with a sneer as he continued to kick me; all from the back of my head, to the rib-cage, and finally down to the knees. My red liquid spilled throughout the entire alley, smearing it with the colour left and right.

"W-What…Is…Wrong with you…?" I ask him, trying to be defiant as I find myself gasping for air. My vision was blackened in spots, but I refused to black out just yet, afraid of what would happen if I did. Pain engulfed the form that I owned as the thug and his buddies continued to take out their anger on my battered form.

"What didja jus' say?" The man questioned me in a gravelly voice. As I gulped, I immediately realized I shouldn't have spoken back at all. He paused for a second, but then began a harsher pace while as digging the tip of his foot into the under-side of my rib-cage, then pulling, making me cry out in an un-deniable pain. A satisfying _crack _was sounded through the night, which made all of his buddies snicker with amusement. I howled in agony. That _hurt. _And I was no stranger to pain. "There must be somethin' wrong witcha, fer ya to like dick an' all." The gangster commented crudely as his buddies laughed.

I coughed blood out of my mouth, the coppery taste giving off a sense of satisfaction to the others from my look of distain. Quietly, suddenly, and emotionlessly, I glace up at them. They all had a tall and beefy build, which showed off that they had bit more than a few fights behind their belt. I hiss as a sudden jolt of pain invaded my nervous system, but then shut my trap so I wouldn't give them any more joy to hear my cries.

"Tch, let's go boys, we ain't got time ta mess with lil' bitchez like 'im." The leader, who was also my abuser, sneered with a disgusted face. I then felt a warm kind of liquid drop down my face, which I immediately recognize as saliva. _He spit on me, _I thought with a look of exhaustion and disgust. My eyes clenched closed once more as my blood began to mix with the dripping substance the leader once owned. When I heard footsteps finally begin to walk away, a sighed in relief, glad I didn't have to receive any more of the foot that I oh-so detested.

My body continued to ache with remembrance, but I tried to ignore that as I dragged myself over to the cold alley wall. The cracked ribs inside of me pressed in strange, restricting ways, but I made sure not to move them in any place close to my lungs.

"F-Fuck…" I murmur out as I spit to the side of me. With a petulant sigh and another cough of blood, I crested my eyelids above my eyes. _What a load of bull… _I thought. _Picking on a gay guy, like I'm disgusting. Am I disgusting…? Really….? _I was sure that I was. Disgusting. Maybe I was even vile, or stupid, or mentally incapable, or something like that.

"What the hell is wrong with ya?" a voice invaded my senses. I shrank back into the shadows due to fear, desperately trying to avoid getting beaten again. Who was that? Were they back again…? Or was it someone else? "Y-Yo, what's wron'…? Oh, _shit_!" The now shocked voice came closer, and closer, and closer. I flinched with every step coming towards me, trying to stay awake to see who my attacker was. The footsteps stopped in front of me, and I could see feet, but I didn't have enough energy to lift my head up to look at this person. "Hey, Imma pick ya up, kay?" The man's deep voice warned me. All of a sudden, I felt my almost limp body being lifted up into the air; muscled, strong, toned and warm arms wrapping around me. His warmth to my coldness made goose bumps rise over my body.

"W-Who…?" I manage to grumble through the blood. The man said a name, which I faintly recognized as one I knew, but before I could register it or respond, I blacked out.

That's when I welcomed the darkness.

~oOo~

When I awoke, the first thing I noticed through my blurry eyes was white. Pure, solid white. The room before me, as I looked around, didn't appear to have any apparent colour to it other than the silky, blood red sheets I was currently wrapped up in. It was quite comfortable and warm, I had to admit. There were also only bare necessities in this room; a bed, a side table, and a dresser – nothing more really adamant in the place. Apart from the pictures. About three of them, they were, and colourful pieces of randomness, they were, also. I blinked as the colours began to blur. Coughing once again, I felt a little bit of blood run down my chin. Pain began to develop in my rib-cage once more.

"Pain relievers are on the night stand." That same voice spoke to me again. This time I looked over and was able to place a name and a face with the seductive voice that had saved my life. When I did, however, shock was the only think that came to mind.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was the one who helped me.

You may be wondering who in the hell this 'Grimmjow Jeagerjaques' is. Well, there's too much to tell in such a short way of saying it, but quite frankly, he is a rich, popular, ganged up teenager who was well known for his overly-exaggerated sex appeal and his unruly blue hair. He also had crystal blue eyes, and strange tattoos under them, which made me wonder how much it had to hurt to get them done. Grimmjow was, put simply, my crush, my idol, the person I fantasized about whenever I felt up to doing something 'naughty'.

Grimmjow smirked immediately at the sight of my shocked features. "What, cat got yer tongue?" He gave me a pure flash of his pearl white teeth, making me shake my head and shrink back in fear. As I stare at him silently, I ponder – wonder, even – why in the hell _Grimmjow Jeagerjaques_ was there to help me. _Maybe he wanted something from me_, I thought briskly. _He has no other reason, no ulterior motive. _

But I wanted to know now, not later, so I wouldn't have to pay back any more debt that I was in. "W-What do you want from me?" I ask quietly, trying to stay strong. I remember that Grimmjow doesn't like weakness, so, reluctantly, I willed myself to man up and look him in the eyes. I remembered how weak I was, also, in this state, making me want to cringe back in yet more fear. I was about to turn away from the penetrating gaze that held me, when the blue-haired man walked forward into the room, scoffing.

"Do I look like I want somethin' from yah?" He commented with an impassive look. He reached his pinky up to dig some wax out of his ear. I watched the action with calm chaos.

I gulped but didn't answer his question. Instead, I asked another. "Then w-why did you help me?" I dared to ask. Just then, in a spur of the moment, I notice that my wrists have been bandaged and the familiar stinging that I was all too used to have now descended. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _What the hell? _I think to myself. _Oh – Oh, no! That meant he saw them! _As quickly as I thought that, my hands were under the silk covers, trying to avoid any eye-contact towards me. He saw them; that was very, _very _bad.

I could tell that Grimmjow was about to bring it up, however, due to how he watched my action with disgust. I cringed. "Ya betta' stop tha'." He commented, sounding a bit disgruntled.

"Why?" I grumbled. I had no reason to stop – The pain gave me something to focus on other than my conceited self-pity party I seemed to be always in.

Grimmjow didn't speak as he edged his way to the side of my – or rather, his – bed. I watched him like a hawk, trying not to show my obvious fear to being beaten once more. It didn't work, I was aware of that, but it was truly worth the try, was it not?

"Stop shrinkin' back, I ain't gonna hurt ya." _Easy for you to say, Grimmjow, you're not the one face with a built 200 pound thug facing you. _I thought dryly, my lack of humor almost making me laugh. The way he said it, though… It wasn't exactly in a 'nice' tone, because Grimmjow didn't do nice, but it was… Something. I'm not sure how to describe it.

Also, he didn't usually help people.

Which is why I thought the fact that he knew me, and yet still helped me, was strange. Maybe even bat-shit crazy, for all I knew. "Y-You do know that I'm gay, right?" I suddenly blurt out. If he didn't, why hasn't he punched – or kicked – me yet? I don't understand. Or is he waiting until I heal so it can hurt even more than now…?

Surprisingly, the blue-haired sex god _chuckled. _"Who doesn't?" He commented rather lightly. This made my eyes widen even more than they already were. "It ain't like I haven't heard the rumors." Grimmjow chortled as he shook his head. He looked frustrated, but I couldn't figure out the reason why.

I snarled quietly and then backed up against the backboard. "Then why aren't you hitting me?" I voice my previous worries with a growl.

Grimmjow cocked his eyebrow as he leaned backwards on the bed to get a better look at me. "Jus' because I'm a thug…" His voice spoke with a scorning tone. "Doesn't mean I do the same shit as them. In fact…" His tone changed immediately from a voice of distain to one of humor. I looked at him oddly. "I play fer both sides a tha' fence."

I had to hold back a strangled gasp of amazement as my eyes widened. "W-What?" I spoke, breathless for the first time since I woke. My voice was only a whisper, for I couldn't muster up any more strength to say otherwise. Everything I owned turned into a look, a feeling, a taste of shock, which was why I couldn't speak any more than 'what.' I was awe-struck at how openly and comfortably he stated that, like he couldn't give a care in the world. Maybe he didn't, just for the fact he could beat anyone's asses who dare make a snarky comment about _his _sexuality.

"Ya heard me." Grimmjow responded after a minute. He stood up. "Take those pills and get yer ass back ta sleep before I have ta knock yah out." My face twisted in fear once more. _He was going to hurt me, then…? _A cough passed his perfect lips. I glanced, wide-eyed and shaking, at him. "Er…" He mended. "Just take the pills and go to sleep, alright? I won't hurt yah." The calming voice Grimmjow began using made me a bit anxious. Grimmjow wasn't one to soothe, so why was he soothing? "Be back in a couple 'a hours." He finished as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Obeying his command, I took the pills and went to sleep.

~oOo~

When I awoke for the second time that day, I felt a great deal better. The ache in my ribs became a dull, nullifying feeling, but it was still there. My wrists no longer burned, and my head was no longer bleeding (neither was my mouth). I could still feel the bruises, but there was nothing Grimmjow nor I could do about that fact.

Ah, that' reminds me. Grimmjow.

That subject didn't seize to surprise me. I would expect Grimmjow to be straighter than a 6,000 foot metal rod, but I turn around and he suddenly plays for both sides of the fence? I mean, what the hell…? The idea alone was strange in itself.

I sighed as my stomach decided to start growling. Realizing that I was hungry, I cautiously stood, making my way carefully and painfully over to the door. Just as I opened the wooden contraption and took a step forward, I ran into a solid rock of hard muscle.

"Ah-!" I manage to squeak as I face plant into Grimmjow. His chest rumbled, and suddenly I realize he was laughing.

"Why hey there, Ichi." The block of mass-muscle purred out. I shiver and pull away from him quickly, hoping to god that my face didn't show as much embarrassment as I felt at that moment. The man watched my every moment with contempt, his lips pulled upwards, trying to fight an amused smile.

"H-Hi." I respond as I back away slowly. He doesn't move, which I was grateful for in the long run.

"Time fer dinner." Grimmjow warned me with a growing smirk. I blushed and nodded, looking at the floor, not trusting myself to look at him. "Well, ya comin'?" He gave me a weird look as I glance at him from the corner of my eye. I sighed.

"A-Alright." I nodded. When he began to move out of the room, he expected that I follow him, so I did. Down the stairs, through the living room, around the corner and into the kitchen we went. The smell of bacon immediately invaded my senses as soon as I step into the kitchen, right along with the smell of freshly cooked scrambled eggs. The food made my mouth water in hunger, yet I didn't understand why. I mean, I haven't eaten a lot within the past year, so I thought my stomach would be able to contain the hunger much better. I guess not.

I sat down next to the plate which I assumed was mine, I look at the corner of the table. I didn't feel like making eye-contact with the man who saved my life as I thanked him. "T-Thank you." I heard him sit down in front of my while, and I look up to see him raising his eyebrow. I look back down.

"Fer wha'?" Grimmjow questioned me. I let an incredulous look pass by my features.

"For everything. I mean, taking me to your place, going out of your way to help me, patching my wounds…" I glace with a frown at my still-wrapped wrists. "The food, and attempting to comfort me, and, and…Not hitting me, not kicking me to the curb, everything like that…" I frown as I close my eyes and take a deep breath, glad to have let that out. I was about to lighten the mood and comment about how he cooked breakfast for dinner, but I decided I wouldn't go into that right now.

Grimmjow shrugged, as if he was uncomfortable with being thanked. "I-It was nothin'." He tried to modernize the statement, but I shook my head as soon as I figured that out to quiet him.

"N-No!" I say. "No one ever helps me, I mean, they're either scared that someone will see them helping me, or they think I'm stupid and disgusting and deserve it, they know that I'm an un-wanted, and -." I stop myself and take a deep breath as I meet his eyes. "I-I mean, I appreciate it, really. I'll pay you once I get the money, but –"

"I won't accept it."

With Grimmjow's interruption, I glanced at him in shock. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What?" His perfect voice questioned. A pale blue eyebrow raised in question at my weird face.

"Why won't you accept it?" I find that weird. It wasn't like he needed the money, he has all of that and then some, but it was the thought that I'd think he'd appreciate. But then, if he didn't want money, what did he want from me…? H-He didn't want…Did he? "Y-You don't want sex from me…Do you?" I ask quietly. I didn't want to ask that, but I also didn't want to find out by immediate shock. It wasn't like I was going to say no, because, well, he was my lifelong crush, why in the world would I say no, but I didn't want to freak and do something stupid if he did.

The look on his face was amused as I stated so. "I wouldn't mind it, but nah, I don't want sex. I don't want anythin' from ya, Ichi, trust me." Grimmjow chuckled at the blush that appeared on my face. "Unless, of course…Ya wanna." He comments lightly. I look away and focus on eating my dinner instead, aware of the gaze trained on me. After about three mouthfuls, I look back at him, swallowing.

"What would you do if I said I wanted to?" I asked the men in front of me seriously.

Grimmjow, for once, looks surprised. He then covered it up as he shook his head. "I wouldn't touch you." He shot back gravely. Swallowing the saliva that came up from my mouth, I went back to eating, my heart beating painfully from the immense shock I had. I tried to mask the hurt on my face, but Grimmjow seemed to see right through me. He continued. "I'd be lyin' if I said I didn't want to fuck ya into the wall, Ichi." He grinned as if it was a common statement. I choked on my eggs. "But yer broken, Ichi. I ain't stupid, and I sure as hell ain't oblivious."

"I-I'm not broken, I-"

"Shut up." Grimmjow cuts me off. I shut up as I put my fork down, staring at him intensely. "I dunno what ya went through er anythin', but I _do_ know it's a lot, so –"

This time, I cut him off. "Kiss me." I tell him. It was more like a bold command, but that really didn't matter at the moment.

"…No." Grimmjow states after a few seconds of waiting. A sudden urge of annoyance runs throughout me, and, unable to contain my sudden anger, I slam my fists down on the table and stand.

"I'm not broken!" I hissed at his sudden thoughts that I happened to be weak. "I can kick your ass any day if I choose to, I'm a black belt in Karate, Self-Defense, and Tai-Quan-Doe, and I –"

The blue-haired man interrupted the beginning of my rant. "I know yer not _weak_, Ichi, but yer _broken_." Then Grimmjow looked at my calmly, as if he wasn't surprised at all that I could fight. "I understand why you don't fight back, I should say."

I plopped back down in my seat and continued to eat, not wanting to find out why he thought I didn't fight.

But I listened anyway.

"It draws attention to yah. Ya don't like attention, because yer gay, so ya think, why not hide in the shadows? Still too proud to dye that hair though, which I respect…" He mutters the last part under his breath, and I almost didn't catch it. Not stopping, he continued. "But, do ya have any idea how much that's hurtin' yah…?" he finished with a furrowed brow towards me. I look down at my empty plate, half shocked that he had figured me out with a bat of an eyelash, and half awkward that he actually took that much thought into it and _cared. _

I could feel his eyes on me, as if they were waiting for a response. I didn't give him one. Instead, I changed the subject to the previous one.

"Kiss me." I say again, still staring at the table. My eyes shut as I breathed through my nose and closed my eyes. "Please." I plead to him, sounding a lot more desperate than needed. My mouth suddenly felt dry as I heard the sound of a wooden chair scraping against the floor. My back stiffened; my face heated up with blood before I could stop it. The threatening steps that echoed off the kitchen walls continued to come nearer and nearer – right until they stopped in front of me. I could see his bare feet – even _they _were perfect.

Before I could react, Grimmjow's hand was placed under my chin, his lips only a millimeter or two away as he lifted my head up to look at him. I stared at a pair of cobalt blue orbs through my half-lidded, fire-orange ones, my bangs disrupting half of my view. Grimmjow stared back, lust clear as day in his eyes, burning, like they were about to burst if I even moved an _inch. _So, I decided to stay still.

"Yer such a bossy lil' shit, aint'cha?" he murmurs, his peppermint breath ghosting over the face that I owned. My lips parted; ready to reply, when a pair of perfectly sculpted lips forcefully pressed onto mine, his perfectly shaped tongue deciding to take refuge within my mouth without a seconds notice. His strong arms pulled my up forcefully also. This gave him the advantage to wrap his arms around my waist. I groaned into the immediate kiss, my hands reacting on their own and grabbing their way up to his sea of blue locks.

The feeling that suddenly erupted in me suddenly made my eyes roll back under my lids in pleasure. Grimmjow toyed with my tongue – prodding, rubbing, licking, and swirling, and I had to admit that the kiss was no short of amazing. I groaned into him once more, my body molding with his in undeniable lust. Grimmjow growls animistically against my moistened lips, before he slowly moves away, kissing me once, twice more, before our lips disconnected. His arms still lay fastened around my waist.

I immediately placed my head on his toned chest, only able to reach up to the breast due to my lack of height. Grimmjow's warmth – a warmth that I have fantasized over ever since my middle school years – was finally given to me. It still left me shocked that he gave a living shit about me, that he noticed me enough to try and figure me out. I still couldn't comprehend much of it. Yet, Grimmjow didn't question me, question my life, but just make observations of everyday activities. How did he do that? How did he make me feel so comfortable even when he's trying to figure me out?

I blink as I feel my eyes begin to moisten. Growling to myself, I move my head just enough so my eyes weren't in his shirt, so he didn't feel the cold substance wanting to pool from my eyes. I keep them closed, however, as I feel the first drop of saltwater tear its way down my face, dripping reluctantly onto my shirt. I didn't understand Grimmjow. He acted like being gay was just fine in this world, like it was nothing, like there was nothing to hide day from day. He acted like he was fine with me – like I was _normal. _Why did he do that? _How _did he do that?

I grit my teeth as Grimmjow pulls back from me. I turn around immediately so he wouldn't see my face.

"T-Thank you, Grimmjow, for everything. But I have to go." I speak, my voice foreign as it passes my lips. I take my first step, willing to get away from the blue-haired god, and then another quickly, before I felt myself being stopped by a calloused hand.

"So you can willingly let yourself be beaten again, Ichi? Is tha' what ya wan'?" Grimmjow makes me think. I hate when he makes me think. I pull away from him. "Do ya wanna keep runnin' from everythin'? Ya think that's gonna _solve _you?" Grimmjow emphasized. I twitch as I turn to look at him, a snarl on my face, momentarily forgetting the fact that I was crying.

"Don't act like you know me! Stop it!" I yell as I back away from him. "You know _nothing _of me!" I snarl once more as I stumble backwards.

He acts so high and mighty. He acts like he's such a tough guy. He acts like he knows everything. He acts like he knows of me, of the world, of every little thing that happened. He acts like he can just waltz in and become something to me, something important, after _everything. _It made me want to scream. Where was he years ago? Where was he when I needed someone like him, where was he when I made the decision to become the protector of others, the punching bag of myself? Where _was _he?

I ramble, and ramble, and ramble on inside of my head. Grimmjow only stares at me, like I was still normal, like he was looking at someone that was just like him, like the world. Why? Why did he try to understand? I didn't even understand myself. I couldn't. Why? So, why? Why did he even dare try?

"You're crying." Mr. Tanned and Devious stated. I growl.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." I hiss out as I turn and make my way to the door. I turn the knob, ready to get out of this wrenched place in which I was brought to.

"Stop running." Why did he have to stop me?

"This won't change anything." Why did he have to help me?

"This won't change who _you _are." Why did he have to save me?

My legs gave out from under me. I fell to the floor, my hands still prominently on the door knob, my head bowed down low as I broke down in front of that man. My face began to heat as I sobbed into the door, no shame on my face as I willing bare my soul out to the world. I didn't cry, I wasn't supposed to cry, so why did he make me? Why did he press all of the right buttons? Why, why, _WHY? _

"Fuck you. Damn you to hell. I h-hate you!" I banter quietly, more to myself than him. I hear Grimmjow's footsteps descend towards me, then stop, as he reaches my bantered form. His arms wrap around me; I don't struggle. He brings me back to bed, even though I was not tired whatsoever, and sets me down. He doesn't leave. Why not? He sits down and lays next to me on bed, patting my hair affectionately as he listens to my sobbing. Why? He wraps his other arm around me, protectively, his voice uttering soothing comments as he tightens his grip on me. _Why? _

"Stupid, stupid man. You're so stupid." I scold him over and over as I continue to wetten his shirt.

"I know." Grimmjow chuckles as he kisses my forehead.

"I hate you."

"Okay."

"Stupid."

"You've said this already."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He understands me. Fuck.

My eyes blur once more as a tear streaks its way down form my face. He wipes it away and kisses my forehead once more. "Why?" I murmur out as I feel his lips press against my head a couple more times. "I don't understand you."

"Great thing I do then."

"Fucker." I smile softly as I bury my head further into him. His chest rumbles again, as he laughs, making me want to chuckle along. I wipe the last of my tears down my face as I snuggle into his warmth.

Grimmjow really was an idiot.


	2. Explain Yourself

I was originally planning to do this fanfics as a One-Shot, but after re-reading this over out of sheer boredom I was like, why not make this into a multi-chapter? And I know – I shouldn't be worried about a fanfic like this after I have others to update (I'm sorry!), but I really am not feeling the stories right now. xD So, here I am, and I hope you like!

**ALSO - PLEASE CHECK OUT MY POLL. IT WOULD HELP BEYOND RECOGNITION. **

Please and thank you x3

Abused  
_Chapter 2_

_POV: Ichigo Kurosaki_

The next morning I awoke with a pain in my neck. Eyes, both crusty and sleepy, gradually opened to the sound of expressively chirping birds, and, with a sigh of annoyance, I turn my head to the side to snuggle into the pillow that was next to me. Funny, I don't remember any birds in the shack of a house I lived in…No matter. That was trivial. Instead I snuggled up to my surprisingly soft and plump cushions of my bed – yet, when I tried to snuggle up, I found that my pillow was awfully hard and warm. Lifted my lid above my eye to inspect what was going on, my eyes were immediately met with the strange colour of blue.

Oh, yeah. I forgot.

With a blush, I realized that I was snuggling into the sleeping form of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques himself. Huh, so that's why my pillow was so tough….Made sense. Within the sleepy drone I was still in, it was hard to form any thoughts. So instead of thinking about the situation I was in, I decided to stare at the sleeping form that was lying next to me. My eyes strained on his soft, full lips before I dragged my gaze up to the rest of his face, noting just exactly how much nicer he looks when he was unconscious. A small smile past my lips.

_He truly was beautiful._

Even from his unruly cobalt blue to his covered, matching blue eyes, and downward to his plush, pink lips and wonderfully angled cheekbones, both strong and protective, they were just….It was hard to explain in words. No, really, it was actually impossible. There was no word that came to my mouth that described Grimmjow aptly; he was that exotic and tremendously hard to find. And to think, to think….That we had kissed….That he took the time to understand me – I just found it strange. What did a man like him think he would get out of being with a person like me?

My teeth clenched. That was right. His name would go down into history as something to spit on if he kept up with me like he cared. He would be shunned by the world just like I was. My fists clenched. I didn't want that to happen to him, did I? I didn't want him to go from the most popular kid in school to the most disgusting besides me; that was just digging a grave of my heart. And I wasn't self-pitying myself here, really, I was thinking what was best for him. Only him.

But I didn't want to let this blue-haired devil go just quite yet. There wasn't any harm in just staying here for a little while, I guess, just….Just not a long time. I knew I would have to talk to Grimmjow about this, of course, but that could also wait. But I would have to bet careful. I needn't any slip ups or being caught with him – that would only burn at his pride beyond the recognizable.

I shift my head to roam over Grimmjow's face again. He seemed to snuggle into the once occupied pillow as soon as I had shifted away from him, and I let my thoughts drift one more time to how cute he was. He acted like a little child while as sleeping. Or even a kitten – I could relate him to a kitten, if it wasn't for how much of a hard-ass he was outside of the world. And that infamous six on his back, only slightly covered by the bed sheets and his risen T-shirt, that also was another notion to simply go by. He was really untouchable by the likes of me – and yet, to have the pleasure of sleeping next to him and even being _saved _by him. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques doesn't just save anyone.

"Mmngh…" Grimmjow groaned in his sleep as he nuzzled up to the pillow again, trying to get more and more of its warmth. I turned my head to hide the grin that was growing on my face. There was no doubting how adorable and un-gangly like he acted when he was knocked out.

I really didn't know what to do now, though. I already made up my mind that when Grimmjow woke that I would have to talk to him without sounding stupid about our situation – but that could be within the next minute or a few more hours from now. And I didn't want to roam his house in fear for both being caught snooping and also getting lost in this huge ass place. So what would I do? Maybe take a shower and wait for the bluenette to get up. I guess I could, and it wasn't snooping in on his personal possessions.

With a nod of approval, I found myself getting up and groaning. The abused body that I had to drag along to the door about twenty feet away was slow and extremely hard to move, especially with the crack-filled form that I was to bring with my soul. The body obeyed to my commands after a second of pausing and stretching, and, taking a tentative step forward, I found that my wounds had not healed at _all. _Not that I think they would overnight. Bruises usually stayed on my skin for over a month, so I wasn't expecting any more or less from that.

I was simply grateful Grimmjow was there to fix me.

My fingers clenched around each other. It really was going to hurt to leave him. I wondered, in some twisted way, if he would miss me also…Wishful thinking, I think. It wasn't going to make any matter in the end - a month or so it would be until Grimmjow got back on his flirtatious feet and find another man or woman to warm his bed. I bit my lip. _No use thinking about it…Again._

Instead of wandering any deeper into the thoughts scourging my mind, I went to go take that shower that I so desperately needed.

**~oOo~**

By the time I was finished with everything: the shower, drying off, and putting on….Grimmjow's clothes, apparently, I was out of breath. Doing all that stuff without being healed fully was awfully hard on my stamina. I know I should be used to it already, but damn, I really was not. But I did feel a little bit better from beforehand. Warm water really does do wonders on achy bones.

A sigh of relief tumbled past my lips as I sat on the bed. Grimmjow was still asleep and I had no idea what to do until he woke up. I also didn't want to _wake _him up; Grimmjow was notorious for not being a morning person. At all. Whatsoever. So that wasn't even an option.

Amongst my boring hum of nothingness something in my peripheral vision caught my interest. I let my bright brown eyes move to what seemed like the nightstand. With the sun that was shining brightly, I had to move my head ever so slightly from the glare of the glass so I could see the picture that was looming behind the brightness. And when it came into view, my eyes widened considerably and my fists clenched tightly in the sheets I was sitting comfortably on. It was Grimmjow – more precisely – Grimmjow in his younger days, maybe middle school, with a huge ass crowd of friends surrounding him. He was the epitome of youth; his features were the same only slightly younger, looking amazingly adorable with a huge-ass grin sprouting on his features.

Grimmjow's arms were wrapped around a woman, Ichigo noticed, which made his heart constrict once or twice. They appeared so happy together, the green-haired woman and him. His friends were also just as happy – the one I know as Nnoitra yelling at the green-haired girl with weird markings under his just as green eyes. Two more people were in the picture also, on who looked extremely bored with shoulder-length brown hair, who was almost as beautiful as Grimmjow (except more tamed-looking) and the other I know as Ulquiorra. That black-haired guy had a staring problem every once in a while when it came to people who stuck out of the crowd – which happened to be me. But even with his dark, obsessive aroma, Ulquiorra wasn't that bad of a guy.

I closed my eyes. I wonder what they would think if they knew Grimmjow was housing me. Surely they wouldn't be happy. Surely that green-haired woman wouldn't be happy. _Sigh. _He really didn't belong here.

"They were a weird fucking bunch, all of us."

I jumped at the sound of a voice invading my thinking bubble. As I turned to look at the source of whatever was speaking, I find Grimmjow staring at me with an expression clearly saying he was gauging my reaction. I blushed.

"Sorry for prying…It just caught my attenti-ion." I coughed at the end of my sentence. Stupid spit.

Grimmjow shook his head and glanced back at the picture. "Nah, it's all good." The blue-haired man shook his head as an afterthought. His sleepy blue eyes blinked once, twice, thrice as he yawned. "Ya should kno' Nnoitra and Ulquiorra. Well, not know 'em, but…" He shrugged. I let my eyes drift back to the picture. "Mrs. Boobs is Nelliel, but she likes to be called Nel. Used to have a drooling problem as a child – and a lisp. Mr. Sleepy-and-lazy is Stark; he slept more often than a fuckin' sloth – wouldn't be surprised if he was one in his past life." He explained to me with what seemed like a snarky tone.

I glance up at him once, and then back at the wall, my heart suddenly constricting as he explained every one of his friends to me. It really was becoming useless listening to this.

"I-I should go." Grimmjow looked shocked. "Thanks for helping me, really. I appreciate it." I stand from his bed with a slight smile and a wobble. His face only hardened. I bit my lip and leaned in once, giving Grimmjow a kiss to the forehead, before pulling away with a bigger blush on my face. "Goodbye." _For good. _

I turned my back on him, preparing myself mentally to leave him forever. All I could think of was how happy Grimmjow would be in a month or so with another woman – how he would eventually forget about me and go on with his life. With every quick step I took out of the room, I thought about his friends, how they would never know about our silent exchange, how what Grimmjow said to me yesterday struck my heart in the strangest of ways. As I passed the bedroom door and made a bee-line for the exit, all I could think of was the green-haired middle-schooler who Grimmjow had probably fallen in love with, how she may still be there, sitting on the sidelines, wondering when Grimmjow would return back to her. She was so lucky.

As I touched the doorknob, ready to free myself, all I could think of was how much, in a simple night, I had grown to love Grimmjow. Sure, I crushed on him before, but….With listening to him in the end; it was like listening to god incarnate. As I opened the door to my freedom, all I felt was the pricking sensation of eyes boring into my back.

"Why are you leavin'?" Grimmjow's gruff voice haltered me in mid-step. I turn to stare at him, more than shocked, wondering how in the hell the blue-haired man hadn't figured it out.

"Because…." I licked my lips in wait. "It isn't like I can burden you with myself anymore." A slight smile dangled on the edge of my lips. Even as much as I wanted to turn and run back into his arms, the gangster would be better off with thinking that I was happy to leave.

"Burden my ass. Get back in here." Came a reply from the still-tired-looking bluenette. I shook my head, signaling I was against his order. "Ichi, seriously, it's too early in the mornin' fer this shit, jus' get back in the bed, no?"

I shrugged. "Then go back to bed. I can't stay here."

"And why the fuck not?"

I scrutinized him for a few seconds. He appeared to be extremely serious about the offer, but I would have none of that. Maybe Grimmjow was just too tired to understand the consequences of whatever 'us' was. "Stop being stupid. I'm no good for you." I summed it up as easy as I could. Planning to ignore him, I turned, and was about to step outside of the door…Until it was slammed in my face. Shocked, I stare at the door, now noting that there was a hand holding it closed, and a body that was pressed against my back.

"Sit your ass down and explain yourself. I won't take no as an answer."


	3. A Dream, A Vision

**Hey guys, it would be awesome if you can PLEASE go to my profile and vote on my poll, no? Please and thank you if you can take a second or two out of your time D I don't mean to sound rude an' all, but I would really appreciate it. D: **

Abused  
_Chapter 3_

_POV: Ichigo Kurosaki_

As I sat down, albeit reluctantly, on the sofa that Grimmjow had pointed at moments later, I found that the aroma surrounding him was that of absolute anger. It almost made me shiver. _He really wasn't a morning person. _Not that I was either – but I wasn't as bad as needing to murder everyone with my aura. Thank god. Usually I got up extremely early, so if I was like that every day, I probably wouldn't be able to stand myself, let alone anyone else. But still. That wasn't the point. Point was: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was absolutely _pissed off_.

The bluenette's electric cobalt blue eyes bore into my body with that of annoyance. I felt his gaze on my face, knowing he was looking at me, but I refused to meet his penetrating gaze in the long run. It wasn't like I was scared – after yesterday Grimmjow was, quite possibly, the only person I wasn't scared of – but I was uncomfortable. Especially when the larger man plopped on the love-seat next to the couch; it was like he was about to suck me in a black hole and hold me hostage for the next millennia and then as soon as I get out piss in my face.

It's safe to say it wasn't enjoyable.

"I'm fuckin' waiting." That gruff voice that Grimmjow owned pierced the once silent air like a newly sharpened dagger. I could already feel the air bleeding out.

A sigh then appeared in my voice. "Don't be stupid, Grimmjow. It's not your forte." I scowled and closed my eyes, letting my back fall against the midnight black leather couch. Jeagerjaques gave me a devilish look.

"Enlighten me."

My scowl turned even darker – if it could. I opened one eye and returned his death stare, my inner-once-caged-anger boiling to the tip of my mouth. It left a sour taste, so I decided to let it out. "I'm leaving. You shouldn't give a fuck. I do thank you for the hospitality, Grimm, but you and me both know that _this –…" _I alternate my finger between both me and him. " –Isn't going to work out. Too many people today are prejudice. Friends, family, random people, Grimmjow, I've had it all. I can't let that happen to you." I made sure to keep my emotions in check and my tone angry, even though I desperately wanted to change it to caring and considerate.

A soft scuff made me narrow my eye right eye. Well, the eye that was open. Grimmjow answered. "My friends ain't gonna give two shits, I don't have a family to worry about, and random people can drop to their knees and suck on _mine _by the time I'm done with their pitiful asses."

"Don't lie!" I sit up straight. An accusing finger was pointed his way. "You don't know that. I didn't know that when I told my friends, and look where it got me, dumbass! And people. People. A word I've come to despise. Because y'know what, Grimm, you're going to meet your match one day and you're going to wish to _god_ you didn't." I stood. "So just shut up and let me leave, please. I have nothing for you."

"Sit your ass back down."

"Don't tell me what to do!" I snapped at him with an angry glare. I really don't know why I was this upset right now – maybe because he didn't understand? Sure, that could be it, really. I didn't understand as to why this blue-haired idiot couldn't get it passed his thick skull that for fucks sake, there was always that chance – a chance I didn't want him to take.

"If it involves you leavin', I'm gonna tell ya what to do." Grimmjow also stood. I took a step closer and snarled in his direction.

"No, no you're not. Because I'm going to walk out of that door…" I pointed towards the door abruptly. "And you're not going to stop me. You're going to forget about me and then you're going to go back and talk to your friends, warm up to that green-haired girl once more or some other girl if you feel like it, and I'm gonna sit in the background, living like I always have. So _fuck off." _

Grimmjow took another step forward. "Don't fuckin' tell me to fuck off! Ya don't gotta look after me; I'm not some child. And Nel is my fuckin' _sister, _thank ya very much."

I really didn't care. Although, it relieved me just the slightest to know that that green-haired girl was his sister. But – I really didn't care. I stepped forward. By now, we were at each other's noses, and I could practically taste the minty, chocolaty scent that was pooling off of his gradually increasing breaths. I glared into his face; our noses were almost touching. Grimmjow glared back at mine with the same, if not a bit more, anger.

"I will! Because you just don't understand the consequences of this stupid fucking relationship! Do you really want me to see you that badly after the first time you are beaten because of me and this stupid –…." My lips were stopped from moving, my mind stopped from thinking, my voice-box stopped from moving all at once when a pair of perfectly sculpted lips crashed down on mine with a less-that-soft force. I felt myself reeling back, almost to fall – if it wasn't for the strong hand that held my lower back in place. A moan escaped my lips after a little intake of shock, surprised and generally stunned as soon as Grimmjow had begun to kiss me. It really wasn't kissing, either – it was more of crashing my lips in that of anger.

Grimmjow didn't stop until he was sure my lips were bruised, I swear. He might have not known he was doing so, but even when he was kissing, albeit amazingly, he was forcing his feeling too fast on my skin, and it was leaving general black marks beginning to form on me. I didn't kiss back.

The bluenette pulled away seconds later. He snarled into my lips before pulling away.

"Did ya not hear me when I said I didn't fucking care?" Grimmjow lifted my face to look at him.

I averted my eyes and, in the lowest possible voice, responded. "I'm not going to do this to you, Grimmjow." As I let my hand push me away from him, Grimmjow tried to advance. I twisted out of his way. He stopped. I stopped also. After doing so, I stared at him, my eyes beginning to water. All the anger that had once boiled within my veins had gradually fallen, and now, after the longest of minutes, I continued. "I love you, Grimmjow, so don't let me do this."

Taking Grimmjow's hesitance I bolted to the side of him. As I watched his body fade from my peripheral vision and the door age closer and closer, before I was finally out and slamming the door, tears prickled at the edges of my eyes. I didn't care. Then, before I gave time for Grimmjow to chase after me any longer than necessary, I bolted down the street.

I didn't stop until that house was out of my sight.

**~oOo~**

Instead of heading home, like my first option would be, I decided to wander in the park in its place to clear out my mind. After the sun had raised and the birds that had previously been chirping quieted, everything but the dull, quiet wind fell mute. No one was around, and I was thankful to that, as I sat down on a nearby bench that looked ages too old to still be sturdy. Though, I was surprised as I sat down that the wood didn't break under the pressure….Or maybe it was just because I was extremely light. Whatever the case was, I was a bit happier than before.

The sun was not bright though. It didn't really affect me as much as it should have because the sun hurts my light-coloured eyes anyway. But I guess, when there's sun around, it makes everything seem…less dark, less gloomy or whatever. Sometimes I like it – others, not.

Without thinking much more after that fleeting thought, I decided to take a quick nap. My eyes shut and, almost instantly, I felt my body become lax as I left the world of the living.

_The first thing I noticed was that I was falling. Not falling as in like falling to the floor, but falling as if I had just jumped of the Eiffel Tower and am cascading down into a street with millions of ant-like people droning around all over the place in their expensive attire. My breath had long caught into the intensity of the terrifying descent, and, with my eyes snapping open, I found myself reaching or gripping for anything that would prevent me from compacting onto the concrete like a smashed fly attached to a flyswatter. Nothing was there. The next thing I did was scream. I screamed so loud that I was sure, if I wasn't dreaming, I would've woken up just about everyone in a three mile radius from me. _

_But as I stop myself from screaming, I realized that falling wasn't as scary as I had previously thought. It was more like I was both defying and accustoming to gravity. And above me, as I gaze, there was a warm, welcoming black sky with a wonderfully lit moon staring back down on me – not un-similar to a nightlight. This made a slight smile appear on my face as I watch, still falling, as the moon became smaller and smaller and eventually faded from sight. And then, once that factor has passed, a new image appeared within the blackness. This time it was a face; it was a face I had never seen before, but it looked so familiar…._

_There was a pale white man staring back at me with the haughtiest grin I have ever seen. It split his face in half and gave him the demeanor of extreme insanity. And yet I couldn't bring myself to be afraid. The face was welcoming – even though not meaning to be, it was…comforting. The brightened yellow orbs that was surrounded by, yet again, and endless black, made me feel self-assured, like even if I continued to fall forever, I would never, ever die. It was strange. But I liked it._

_All of a sudden a watery growl broke into the silence, along with a cackle that followed not long after. Shocked at the sudden sound, I scrambled in the air again, but not for long. A glare stopped me form moving completely. _

_And then that face faded away._

_There was a new picture forming. I frowned. This sort of reminded me of a movie theatre. _

_This one was of me when I was little. And next to me stood my mother, who was smiling and holding my hand…The rain pouring down onto the hardness of the sidewalk without abandon. It was a scene that I was all too familiar with – a scene that I wished I could forget just about every single breathless day of my pitiful life. I grit my teeth but when I tried to look away, my face was forced back to the front._

"_Face it…." _

_I gasped. That same watery voice fell throughout my dreams. Before I could answer it, the cry of my mother penetrating the night sent me into a fit of hysterics. I started to struggle again, doing anything in my ability just to stop from falling and to look away. I didn't want to re-live this part of my life over again – getting over it the first time was hard enough. But I could not. So I closed my eyes. I closed them so tight, that nothing could be seen but an endless welcoming colour: black. Gathering up my willpower, I gave off the best thing that I could think of at the time._

_A scream._

_The piercing sound rattled the very walls of the dream and I open my eyes seconds later to be met with the sight of a cracking background, light pooling inside of the breaking background. As the light hit my face and also lighted the expression of shock I wore, I found that behind the whiteness lay the one and only blue-haired man himself. I could not bring myself to look away._

_He was glaring at me. _

_He was glaring so much I was afraid I was to combust. There was nothing but anger within the cobalt blue orbs of Grimmjow. Nothing else. My body had frozen. I was not falling anymore. I was floating._

"_Take what'cha want….No one is stoppin' ya…." _

_That voice again. _

_This time I was prepared to respond. _

"_The world is stopping me. Who are you?" I gave a short answer._

_The voice cackled again._

"_I have no name. Ya never gave meh one….But ya may refer ta me as yer Insanity, if ya'd like…." That watery voice was joking – or well, in a lighthearted tone was more like it. I clenched my fists and tried to take a step forward, again, finding that I could not do anything – much less move. _

_Grimmjow's face was still there, killing me with his gaze. I shivered. _

"_What do you want…?" I whisper, almost afraid to talk. My throat cleared._

"_Nothin', besides ya ta stop being a god-damned wimp and figh' back. King, listen here, cuz this is the only time I'm tellin' ya." I listened in, for once obeying the command that was sent to me. The silence was enough to prove the watery voice to resume. "Humans have their own food chain. The strongest and the weakest. You, King….Have the potential to be the strongest, and ya refuse that shit. I'm gonna come out and say 'dis – Don't." A growl was the next thing that pierced the soundless whiteness. "Ya fight an' no more will you be roughed around – ya will be the King. Ya can do whatever ya want with that blue-haired bastard….And no one will stop ya." _

_The mere thought sounded appealing. But it was easier said than done._

"_In wha' way?"_

…_.I wasn't sure how to answer that. _

"_That's wha' I thought. No one' stoppin' ya but yerself. So do it, Ichigo…." The voice had begun to fade away as the light grew dimmer. "An' ya will be happy." _

"_Wait!" I called out as I reached out to nothing in particular. However the voice did not respond and seconds later I realized that he was gone. But the picture was still there – Grimmjow launching his extremely pissed off gaze into the very bars of my soul. Trying to fight off a shiver, I found that as soon as the picture began to fade, I was falling again. The world seemed to pass by me in terrifying waves as I see the area around me getting smaller and smaller; just then I came into terms with the fact that I wasn't falling into anything, anything at all – but darkness. My bright traffic-cone orange hair whipped by my face to where it hurt a bit._

_That reminded me….Where are my wounds?_

_Falling like this with the wounds I was encased with would have certainly damaged my body – if not ripping all the scabs off and having them to heal again. Though it was also a dream, I guess. It ain't like falling into black just happens every waking morning. _

_But this dream felt so real….Like it wasn't a dream, but a vision. _

"_Ya ain't as stupid as I though' ya were." The voice came back!_

…_.And just insulted me._

"_Shut up! You're not the one who's fucking falling right now are you?!" I scream back at him. _

_Suddenly the world stops again and I am hovering much like before. "Shut up ya pussy. There, ya ain't fallin' anymore, happy?" _

_I let a sarcastic dribble come out of my lips. "Ecstatic." Pushing myself up from the falling position I find myself once again staring at a large ass screen right in front of me. My eyes narrow slightly. What was with this stuff? Why can't I wake up already?_

"_Because yer a pussy and I have ta drill it inta yer pretty little head tha' ya need ta fight back, no?" The voice answered me. A dramatic sigh fell past my lips as I get into a sitting position that was more comfortable. A glare was sent at nothing in particular as I find myself answering to the strange voice speaking to me. _

"_Can you at least come out?" _

_The voice cackled as if I was even more stupid than I looked. "Ya have ta call me out."_

"_How the hell do I do that?" I was slowly getting more and more pissed off with this dream. Here I am talking to this complete and utter asshole that claims to be my Insanity because apparently this dream wasn't a dream at all and I was, instead, losing my mind. Whatever. Might as well roll with it since I'm already in here, no? But I wasn't going to change my mind. I would not fight back. Mother had always said that fighting was never the answer – that violence only bred more violence. I am prepared to fill her desires._

_The watery thing sighed. "God, why am I stuck with such a retard?" The guy pretty much muttered to himself. I ignored the jab at my pride and instead focused on the black screen. "Ya have to find tha' out yerself because if I tell you it has no effect." Ugh. Why couldn't he just tell me sooner? "And listen up, squirt, before you wake up. I ain't ever goin' away now tha' ya hear me, my voice will be in yer head so don't think yer goin' mortally insane….much. Tha' – and yer mother said somethin' abou' nonviolence, no?"_

_I hummed as a response. Of course she had. _

"_Do ya think she wants ta see ya gettin' yer shit handed ta ya every fuckin' day, Orange?" The voice sneered. "No matter what violence has to say she doesn't want ya ta die. It's parental instinct." _

_I thought about that. Now that I think about it I don't think Mom would want me to be beaten like how I am – but she just looked so sincere when she was telling me about it. That, or I was just a child and everything Momma said sounded very, very serious. I bit my lip in thought. But I still didn't want to go back on my mother's wishes and begin fighting….What would she think?_

"_She would be proud of 'ere son. Now get yer ass out a here….Ya got company." _

That was the last thing I heard until I was wretched out of my dream.


	4. It T'was the Night Before Redemption

Do you guys feel like checking out my poll? Freaking please? I'm getting tired of asking and receiving no response. Sorry if I'm being greedy and all, but it really is starting to tick me off that you guys can't spare one damn second just to vote. o-o

Please and freakin' thank ya.

Abused  
_Chapter 4_

_POV: Ichigo Kurosaki_

My eyes fluttered softly as I awaken to the sounds of voices. They were brash and rough, but somehow they seemed faintly similar to that I've heard before. Not able to put my finger on it, especially with what had just happened, I instead decide to investigate. I blinked. It was only slight, but the dim lighting along with the darkness seemed to signify that it was night out. The street lamps had been turned on, leaving a light path exactly where, as I turned my head, the figures had been standing.

A voice penetrated the silence. "Oi, he's up boys. Let's fuck 'em up."

And the first thing I thought went a little like this: _….I can't even rest in a goddamned park? _

"_Hey brat, its abou' time ya get yer ass in gear. Figh' back." _ I jumped at the voice that penetrated my head. Apparently the man was right – he would be in my head from now on since I've awakened him. Shockingly enough I am not freaking out as much as I should've…I mean a voice coming into your head randomly without realizing why or even how you did it is a little bit bizarre. I mean, it's not every day shit like that happens….But no matter. At a time like this I have different things to be worrying about. Like saving my own skin. And keeping up with the pace they wanted to fight with; goddamned wounds not being able to heal quickly.

And that also brought me to realize that my mind was already in the whole matter of fighting back, not like before. Before – I would worry about living and protecting whatever was left of my body from not bleeding out….But what that voice really said really struck at my heart. So decided to listen to him….Big deal. My resolve is finally coming out. He was right, Mom wouldn't want me to be beaten up like this and I really need to stop it; I need to take a stand and show these idiots that they can be beaten by this _gay _person any day. And maybe….Maybe I would go back to Grimmjow. Maybe.

"_Fuck maybe. Ya know wha' yer gonna do. Yer gonna go to his house and fer fucks sake, yer gonna spread yer pretty little legs fer him –…."_

"Oh my god, enough!" I shouted out loud with a blush appearing on my face. My inner insanity cackled but the guys that had been advancing stopped and sneered at me with a look of pure hatred. I scowled back. "God you guys are so annoying. Can't you go pick on someone your own size sometime?" I frowned and took a fighting position instead. About three of the guys that frequently beat me up blinked in shock, their ugly faces twisting into a look of utter surprise that I'm actually standing up to their pitiful asses. They recovered quickly however.

"Keh, ya little bitch. Who said ya can talk ta us like that, fucker?" said one of the taller ones. I assumed he was their leader. He, I think, was the one who had spit on me before.

I guess I should return the favor.

"_That's it, King. Get pissed off. Feed me yer anger, an' fuckin' piss on their pitiful faces!" _The voice inside of me cheered. I had to smile slightly at how his mindset was sought out. I would even go as far as saying it was adorable – if it wasn't for the fact that he cussed so much.

All five of the men crowded around me with laugher. Even with my wounds I managed to crack my knuckles and recall some of the familiar fighting skills I have inherited throughout my years, pulling them out once more to fight off these guys. No more, like the voice said, should I hide in the shadows and be a nobody; I would finally get to teach these bastards that for fucks sake – they don't know how to fight!

"_That's the spirit." _

I quickly scolded the man inside of my head before I got around to the first person who advanced. He had his fist raised and a deadly glare arising on his eyes, but I took that with calm and blocked the first punch with the 'x' formation on my arms. After a second of shock, the leader had frowned and backed up a little bit, seemingly scrutinizing his new enemy. I took this time to gather information on him as well.

The man, I noticed, had the same body build as Grimmjow. He was tall and brash, with exploding muscles that seemed endless. However, while Grimmjow when fighting acted more like a panther, quick on his toes and leaving no mercy to those who threaten something of his, this man was more like a rock that couldn't move even if he tried. His movements were clumsy and his thoughts were stained with blood. I almost hissed at the fact that my inner need to fight has been held back so long. Almost, just almost, had I bowed my head in shame after being beaten by this big ass brute.

The man came again. This time a breathtaking snarl took over my lips and almost carelessly I sidestepped a kick that was aimed in my direction. My forearm had protected my head from being bashed in. With a jolt of pain being shot up from my arm when a wound had opened, my eyes had closed just a second and I had faltered in a step. This guy had caught on and let a sickly punch pass through my gut, leaving me howling into the deadliest of night.

I stood my ground.

Two more lackeys of his surrounded me, and I once again took the defensive position. The one on my right, out of the corner of my eye, shifted his foot as he charged forward. I sidestepped him again, sending his less-than-smart ass hurling in the direction of a tree. The one on my left, who was hell-bent on protecting his boss and his fellow gangster, charged as well. This time I felt a bit less forgiving and slammed his face in the concrete.

The other three stood at bay, shocked.

I ignored them.

A furious growl fell past my lips as I found myself spinning in the direction of the standing leader. This made my snarl turn into that of an insane grin. "How does it feel?" I speak tauntingly as I walk around him in a circle. He watched my every move. I was glad. My eyes narrowed. "How does it feel to be helpless in someone else's hands, just waiting to be pounded into the ground?" At this point I gathered up whatever spit I could find in my mouth. "How does it feel to be looked down upon?" I made sure, with the rounds I was getting, to edge closer to him. At the point of a close enough proximity, I manage to release my spit into his face. "_To be spit on?" _I almost laugh at his disgruntled misfortune.

However, I was caught by surprise as the man had the nerve to laugh. "Idiot." He said as he stepped out of my vision for a mere second. Moments later I felt pain blossom on my side as I fight the idea of doubling over in pain. "Who do ya think yer talkin' ta, ya gay ass piece of fuckin' shit?" He snarls at me as I curse to myself.

I was getting too caught up in the moment of power. Damn me.

"_Yeah, damn ya King. Fuckin' weak ta be caught up with tha'."_

"Shut up." I say both to the voice inside of my head and the man who was now pacing back and forth, staring at me with an amused bout of anger. Awakening silence blossomed within the park at night, only the sound of harsh winds causing any disturbance with the aroma surrounding the group. I grip ad my side and try to deflect any punches or kicks coming my way. Apparently it was not working because I felt my body growing thick with fatigue and a long loss of use.

_Damn my body._

"Damn Ichi, I let ya out of my sight for five seconds and you're already caught up in a new mess?"

I instantly recognized the voice. At that, I backed up.

"_Ha, King. Looks like ya won't have ta go back ta 'im after all. I approve." _

Grimmjow.

In an instant the people that had been surrounding me backed up. When I noticed their faces, I almost had to stifle a laugh. They, even as they still stood in their offensive position, had an expression that just clearly stated they wanted to piss their pants thirty times over rather than meet the clutches of Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, AKA 'Pantera', ever in their lives. I stood calmly and analyzed the situation. My own defensive stance had stopped.

Grimmjow was standing there looking as sexy as he ever had. His hands were tucked in his midnight blue, slightly torn jeans, his thumb still seen as it stuck out from the slightly bulging pockets. The rips were adorned at his knees, one mid-way up the thigh, and the jeans hugged just about all the right places that the blue-haired man had to offer. A simple white T-shirt was thrown on over that, showing his huge, but contained muscles. I shivered as my gaze went to his face.

His grin was feral.

Even in the night, his bright blue eyes glowed with a sense of pure destruction. His cheekbones, high and proud, slightly protruded from his face as the grin stretched whatever skin he had to offer up to his mid-face, leaving small crinkles under his eyes. As I fought off a blush, I found that my eye-raping had been interrupted by a scream.

"Shit, shit, shit! It's Jeagerjaques! Everyone, clear outta here!" The leader called out to his followers as they all scrambled away to get some distance between them and the monster. I let a sigh of relief pass my lips as they began to move away, running for their lives as they threw away whatever pride they had in the dust. In my opinion, that was their best option.

I watched at the group of six had turned and sped off into the night. I didn't dare move once until the figures were forever gone from my gaze, and then, only then, had I relaxed my posture. But then a blush alighted my features. Oh, yeah.

I kind of just remembered this morning.

I took this time to look away. "T-Thanks." I mutter softly as I turn away from his face. Right now, I didn't know exactly what I was saying or doing, but in the just of what I thought I was probably playing hard to get. It had been only a day and I didn't want to give unto him so easily – though, when quite possibly, he already had me. The voice inside of me seemed to agree enthusiastically also.

I bit my lip.

"Yer welcome." Grimmjow replies in a haughty tone. I stick my own hands in the pockets of – of yeah, these were Grimmjow's jeans…Weren't they? Shit, I just committed the crime of stealing! Not that I thought it was stealing or anything, but still, I was wearing Grimmjow's pants and shirt and they were rightfully his and – fuck, I'm rambling. But I was wearing Grimmjow's clothing. Where he had once worn and….

Fuck, stop thinking.

Hesitantly I decided to peek back at him. And the second I did so, I immediately wish I had not. He had been looking at me, his gaze all but humorous as his eyes scanned the body that I called mine. My lips curled back into my teeth in a submissive act and I end up biting my lips, trying to find what words to say to him. Grimmjow seemed like he was in the exact same boat as I was.

"Ya look cold." Grimmjow ended up saying as he took a step closer to me. I find that my body, not long after, tensed up. Grimmjow took another step. Against all judgment, I decided to stand my ground and see just how exactly this would play out. A light to the side of me flickered. Grimmjow took another step. And another. And then he was in a full stride towards me, as if he couldn't bear being that far from my body. For Grimmjow, I feel my eyes going half-mast and my cheeks lighten in yet another blood rush to my features. When Grimmjow stopped, he wasn't even three inches from me. I could feel his breath on my skin. Ever so slightly, I looked up into his timid gaze, making sure that I had held eye-contact with him even with our height difference.

Instinctually, I found my arms wrapping themselves around Grimmjow's neck. He was warm and I felt an aura of safety overwhelm both my body and my mind – especially when he wrapped his own strong arms around me and his head had buried in my hair. I did the best I could to hold tight onto him as I felt my head clunk against his strong collarbone. The light had flickered again. I smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry." I said to the blue-haired man in an attempt to apologize for this morning. The man that I was holding snorted in my hold. Instead of replying like I thought he would, the bluenette pulled back and lifted his hand so it fell on my tensed chin. He held it in a firm grip.

Just when I thought he was going to lean in slightly, just enough for our lips to brush, I felt a painful sting go all the way from my arm to my mind, back down to my arm in an extremely short amount of him. I whimpered as I pulled back and gave the smirking man a haughty glare of defiance.

"Fuckin' leave like tha' again, and I'm personally gonna make it so ya ain't ever gonna get out of the bed, let alone walk again." I was confused. Bed? Walking? Did that mean he was going to try and beat me up?

"_King, yer too fuckin' oblivious." _I could hear both Grimmjow and the man inside of me cackle with almost the exact same laugh. "_He's sayin' he's gonna fuck ya so hard that ya won't be able ta walk."_

…Oh.

…_Oh._

…OH.

With an immediate squeak I jumped away from the larger man that had burst out laughing, giving it my best to kick him in the shin like a child. Knowing that's probably what Grimmjow was thinking I couldn't help but feel that not only my face was lighting up like a light bulb, but also my neck and slightly exposed shoulders. Damn this shirt for being big.

"Not funny!" I said as I smacked Grimmjow in the shoulder.

The bluenette had seized his laughing and now it was only a dull chuckle, and then he wrapped his arms around me again. I couldn't bring up the willpower to fight him off anymore. It felt too good to be held in his arms like this. "It is." Those perfect lips had replied. I sighed reluctantly and placed my head on his shoulder once more, feeling his nimble fingers gripped at my sides in that of dominance.

"Shut up." I grumbled.

The winds had decided to pick up once more. It was now just about as windy as it was when the fight began, and that, after standing in it for a bit, caused me to shiver. After all, I did not have a jacket. Not like Grimmjow did either – but he had excess muscle to keep him warm. But then again, Grimmjow was warm also. It felt good, as I take in a deep breath and simply hold on to him, to be handled like a normal person.

With the deep breath that I had taken in, the smell of immediate musk filled my nose. I had to fight back a groan with how good it smelled. It wasn't even a distinct smell, actually, it was like musk and tree and nature and danger all mixed up together in a feral, yet comfortable scent that emitted from the one and only Pantera. I couldn't help it – I had to breathe in once more as I felt a high begin to release into my mind. That smell really was intoxicating.

"Neh, Ichi, how abou' we go home?" Grimmjow said as he pulled away from me.

"Ah, but my home is that way –…." I glance towards the direction of my home as I spoke, but I was interrupted as I began to speak about the shack of a home that I actually lived in.

"No, _our _home dumbass." Grimmjow nudged at my side as I felt a warm grasp hold my hand firmly. Shocked, I glanced up at Grimm to find him not grinning, but actually _smiling. _Against my better judgment I felt a goofy grin arise on my own face at the thought of his home being ours. It was too good to be true, but I wasn't going to be in the position to oblige.

"Y-Yeah." I stumbled over my words as I gripped the left hand that was in my right. I turned my face away from him in an attempt to hide my embarrassment, but Grimmjow seemed to have different plans. I was soon spun around and my chin was held once more. His gaze held me in place. Brown ochre eyes met intense, electrifying blue. I gulped. We were just so close….

"Hey, Ichi?" Grimmjow murmured as he neared my face. I couldn't take my eyes off his descending lips.

The man that I was less than a centimeter away from grinned as I watch his eyes slide half-shut. My own eyes had closed half-way, and I licked my lips when I felt heating arise on my cheeks. My Adam's apple bobbed.

"Yeah?" I mumbled. I couldn't move.

The grin on Grimmjow's face took the breath away from me. "I love ya too."

And then his lips met mine.


	5. Those Stares, They Murder

So guys, we meet again. X3 I'd like to thank you all for the inspiring reviews and they lead me on like you wouldn't believe, so here's the next chapter! And I'd also like to thank those of you who had voted on my poll, because I not-so-kindly asked you to vote ^-^' But it really did help me and I'll be updating "Abused" a lot more often than some of my other stories. X3

I'm also aware that my sentences don't make sense unless you actually read every word…So I'll try to make them more understandable xD

Abused  
_Chapter 5_

_POV: Ichigo Kurosaki_

So, it was Monday. Monday – the definition of hell on earth that possibly should just burn up in hell so I would never have to face this day again ever, _ever _again in my life. It was the day that I completely and utterly felt obvious distain for; it wasn't like I hated it for any reason particularly, apart from the fact that it was the start of school, which was horrible in itself, but in any case I still hated it. Extremely. And now I hate it just a smidgen more. _Just a smidgen. That was it. _

Well, not all Monday's. I just hate this one really bad.

Would you like me to enlighten you exactly _why _my mind went into complete turmoil at this moment precisely in time? Of course you would, wouldn't you? Okay, so I will. And I'm going to lay it out flat. Y'know the basics of my life and how this shit roles – I've been an open gay for what seemed like forever and I've had my shit beaten out of me plenty of times even though I probably should have stood up for myself and my life seemed to take a whole _fucking _one eighty when Grimmjow took me in and saved me and helped me heal both physically and mentally and….I'm rambling. Point is; I'm in the most awkward position in my whole. Entire. Goddamned. Pitiful. Life.

I, Kurosaki Ichigo, am walking to school with the most popular gangster and jock in all of my school, maybe the town, maybe the country, hand in hand, my fingers entwined within his as we apparently flaunt that we are together to the whole freaking world without a giving a flying pig fuck.

Now, usually I wouldn't give a shit, but this is, y'know, kind of a big step from my previous actions. I mean, within these last few days I got picked up, treated, kissed by Grimmjow, I've beaten up a whole fucking gang and confessed my feelings for him, he's replied with the same feelings, and now we're walking down the road with some passers giving us the weirdest looks that they could muster. Of course those aren't our classmates – we weren't close enough to school yet – but some of the adults were staring with either blank disgust or impudent shock. Point was this wasn't like jumping over a little hurdle in the act of life – this was jumping over a mountain to reach the gold over the rainbow – but the universe and whatever lies after that endless blackness that people seem to think it's interesting to study.

Now you get it, no?

Long story short – I was uncomfortable and beyond embarrassed. Scared, if you will.

But as I look over to Grimmjow himself, he looked like he couldn't give a care in the world. He still adorned his usually careless smirk and glared at whoever thought that the two of us together would be a problem and even though it made my heart well up in happiness just a little, I couldn't help but think Grimmjow was going to get us into serious trouble someday. However, I guess we might as well wait for that day to come, because you can't live once you die so you better live up to it while you can.

As we turned the corner and the school was now getting nearer and nearer, I had to bite back a choking gasp when almost all the eyes of fellow students seemed to look at me and peel off my skin to bear me like naked muscle in front of the whole school. Grimmjow tightened his grip on my hand and I did back at him, forcing a growl out quietly to myself to reset some frustration back. Hesitantly, I let my body drift back so it was slightly hid by the buff form of my apparent new boyfriend. The stares still continued though, and I found not long after hiding that there actually was no _hiding, _not when I'm with Grimmjow. Holding hands. Like a couple. In school.

"It's alrigh', Ichi. They wouldn't dare approach us." The bluenette tried to console me as he continued to walk towards the school gates. I gulped, feeling my Adam's apple slight bulge in fear. _You don't know that, though, do you?_

"Easy for you to say." I murmur back at him. But for Grimmjow's sake, I try to shake off the stares and decided to stand bold. After all, looking like a pitying little wimp in front of the blue-haired gangster to other people would seriously question the man's taste – which, I didn't want anyone to think he liked the timid kind. Sure, I was a little timid – but I think I deserve to be timid right now. Usually I wouldn't be. End of story.

Grimmjow scoffed. I scuffed back. We neared the gate. Hundreds of people were now staring at us. I fought hiding more. Fuck. I wanted to hide. Really bad. But I wouldn't. My skin ached and my veins burned with the need to protect myself, to hide in the shadows once more like I always had before. Stupid people – mainly that voice and Grimmjow – for making me do this.

I wished Grimmjow and I never had to go to school. We could live on our own and not give a fuck about the world outside of us, get independent jobs and maybe even work together in the future without other people having to get involved. Blushing outwardly, I instantly regret thinking like that. Was I really thinking on keeping Grimmjow the rest of my life? I….I think I was. The _real _question was if he would tolerate me the rest of his life. After all, my lover was an attractive man that could do just about everything without batting an eyelash in a different direction than he wished, and I was quite possibly holding him back.

That made me feel greedy, I guess. But I couldn't care less until Grimmjow meets someone worthy of his attention other than me; I knew for a _fact _that those bitches he hung out with were definitely not what he needed in his life. Not that Grimmjow would even tolerate them longer than a few seconds.

As we descended further into the school grounds, people still gazing at us in confusion and dismay, I grasped that Grimmjow never kept his girlfriend's longer than a week because he tired of them. Maybe, deep down, he never liked their personalities and was seeking something different? Or was I thinking too much of him? I doubt I was.

Huh. That made me think of Grimmjow in a slightly different light than before. Brighter, even.

"Oi, Jeagerjaques. Gotcha a nice little bitch, don't'cha?" was the first voice that dared to stop us as we entered the gates. Immediately, the sunlight that I once stood in was blocked and I stopped walking, shocked as to why my world had suddenly become dark. Slightly, I inclined my head upwards to stare at the man who was blocking my view, ignoring a sighing Grimmjow. I blinked. As I notice, after looking stupidly for a few seconds, that the man who had stopped me was one of Grimmjow's best friends, Nnoitra. His long hair dangled in my face and ay that moment I couldn't help but feel like the shortest fucking person in the world. Nnoitra really was scary even though I wasn't scared of his strength. He was just scary because….Well, if you saw him, you would most likely get the point.

"Nnoitra, don't antagonize Grimmjow's boy toy." The second voice appeared behind the walking twig. As I lean to the side I notice the other one was Ulquiorra, another one of Grimmjow's best friends. Ulquiorra was the shortest of us all; he was probably a couple inches shorter than me. He was quick and fear-worthy, although I never held any respect for the green-teared, straight black-haired emo man in my life. And hey, listen, don't you hear exactly why? Because I do.

I snarled.

"What. The. Fuck. Did you just call me?" I growled at the emo boy and decided to let go of Grimmjow's hand to release some of my temper on the small boy. Grimmjow, however, being the smart fuck he was, held me back by the waist before I could do any serious damage to that depressed face. Oh, I would mess him up real good if I had gotten the chance, Grimmjow's friend or not. No one calls me a toy in a relationship, that was just beyond annoying and I completely hated it not only because it made me feel downgraded….It was that it may also be right. I mean, I didn't think that Grimmjow would do that to me, maybe, and he seemed sincere….But what if he wasn't? I would have to question that on a later note.

"Calm, Ichi." Grimmjow whispered in my ear. I shivered. After a second of pausing, I turn to glance at the man holding my waist, making sure to give him the 'death glare' that I was profusely known for. Though I still didn't remove his arms from around my waist, shockingly. More stares ensued. "Oi, Emocar, shut the fuck up." Grimmjow snarled for me.

For a second, I thought I saw a flicker of shock pass the orbs of the otherwise emotionless man. Take that, fucker. Who's the toy now? Certainly not me.

"I wasn't antagonizing tha' shorty." _God, does everyone have that accent around here? _

"_Sure do, King. Get used ta it." _

I stiffened. Holy – it was that voice again! _"Wha', ya ain't gonna get rid of my ass tha' fast, Orange." _replied the cackling voice. God, if he was going to live inside of my head I really needed to come up with a name for him – calling him 'the voice' was just getting too damn old.

Once again, I totally freaked myself out as to why I wasn't flipping a fucking table over in fear of going insane. But to each his own, I guess.

When a slight grip on my waist tightened I was brought back into reality. Instead of looking at Grimmjow I stare at the long-haired spoon asshole. "Fuck off, bean-pole. And don't call me a bitch." I tilted my head upwards as I gather the most furious snarl I could muster. Ulquiorra, from the corner of my eye, seemed to be calculating the scene with his fucking creepy all-knowing green eyes. Grimmjow was trying to not laugh, but I could feel the shaking of his body. This made me fight to roll my eyes. Only Grimmjow would grin at my ability to tell off possibly the most important thugs in this area.

_Fucking bastards. What did I get myself in to?_

"Ouch, Shorty's gotta bite." Was the amused reply from Mr. Bean Pole.

God-damn. I already hate Grimmjow's friends.

"Bet your skinny, fucked up ass I do." I leant up on my tip-toes and gripped at the back of the ghostly-white, piano-teethed punk. Another hiss tried to bubble its way to my mouth, but before I could let it out, a large, callused hand shot out…And guess what it did.

_That fucking ass just groped my ass. _

Now I know why Grimmjow said they wouldn't care.

"Oh, you did not –…." I was cut off by a furious sneer from Grimmjow.

"Touch tha' ass one more damned time, Nnoi, and I swear to fuckin' kami tha' I'll chop it off." Grimmjow let go of me to get into his friends face – even he was shorter than Nnoitra, which was shocking. Grimmjow was at least 6'2" and that meant that Nnoitra was even taller….That was shocking. While my lover and the black-haired dude were sharing insults I had the time to think about the situation once more.

Seeing that I was caught up in the whole meet-the-friends situation, I almost completely forgot about the stares that I was receiving. Instead of letting my temper rise, I let my emotions slip into a small box, much like before, and I felt my body instantly cower to the annoyed glances sent in our general direction. I bit my lips and glanced away from the people. _I knew this was going to happen. So many people were staring. _It was hard to tell if there was someone that wasn't staring at our little scene, because there were so many that were obviously not trying to hide their hate for Grimmjow's new boyfriend; me.

Grimmjow noticed this before his friends did. He probably thought it would be bad to leave me alone, because seconds later, his strong, protective arms wrapped around my hips to keep me in place and extremely close to him. I found that I was a little bit comforted, again, by his small breathing and the rising and falling of his toned chest as I fight tearing off in the opposite direction. It was strange to be comforted in such a way. Even if I had to get used to it one way or another with Grimmjow, I knew it wasn't going to be easy to go ahead and speak my will while in public.

"U-Uhm, Grimmjow-san?" A stutter came from the side of us. I, shocked, whipped around to stare at the slightly jealous-looking short girl who had appeared into the picture. Grimmjow's friends had fallen silent, for once. I couldn't thank them more.

My boyfriend's arms tightened around me. I could feel my belly ring dig into my chest right now, but narrowly avoiding the pain, I decided to stare at the woman instead. _And here it begins. _

"Yeah?" The gruff voice of my lover replied. He sounded uncaring. I almost jumped up in happiness.

"Y-You're not…With _him, _are you?"

Oh, _the nerve. _

I stared at the petite chick with a look of sincere appall. Her too fake face and her bunned up hair made her appear as if she were the sluttiest girl in the world, I observed, as silence continued to drag on. Her nose was pierced and her lips were stained with red, as well as her fucked up blonde hair that bounced every time she shifted her foot. The crowd around her was soundless also; it appeared as if they were waiting for the answer as well.

People like this really pissed me off. They were extremely fake and they had nothing to back themselves up with once they said the wrong things, but the thing was, they didn't even care. They hid behind all of their high-class, snot-nosed, prissy ass friends and their connections with other people. Most popular kids only had those connections because they sucked cock for a living and were to ditsy to think that it took a brain cell to actually make something of their life.

But my rambling did nothing for the situation. I knew that. I just felt like I needed to let off a bit more steam before I blew up.

It was for everyone's safety, I'm telling you.

And my sanity.

"_Fuck sanity. Who needs tha' shit?" _Ugh. That voice.

That voice.

I really _did _need a name for that fucker.

"_Then gimme one." _

Once again, easier said than done. I couldn't necessarily pull one out of my ass that actually sounded half nice.

And I am being taken away from reality once more. This time I snapped back into it – mostly because Grimmjow's grave voice sent a pool of ice sliding down my tanned skin.

"And what if I am, bitch?" I glanced away. This was taking a stab at my pride as a man, and it was also probably taking a huge stab at Grimmjow's popularity in return. See, this was exactly what I hadn't wanted before! Now if that stubborn ass would ever listen to me….We wouldn't be in this situation. Actually, we wouldn't even be in a situation, now that I come to think of it. It saddened me to think that.

The slut replied with a silent blink of her eyes. Then, her innocent demeanor was up, and her face had quickly changed from guiltless to painfully ignorant. _I knew it. _No one was that innocent yet that mean. Every one of these little fly's had an alternate personality that made them act all sweet and kind and them _BAM _they become the evilest fuckers the world has ever known. "T-That's impossible! With another man!? With _him?! _Grimmjow-san, are you crazy!? He's going to take advantage of you and –…." The woman's beginning-of-a-ramble was cut off when Grimmjow stepped in front of her, effectively releasing me once more to get into the girls face. The cold seeped into my skin as soon as my source of warmth was ripped from my embrace. Half of me kind of wished Grimmjow would clock the chick across the face. But he had more class than that, I knew. But if it was a guy, oh boy….Imagine the repercussions.

"I have no tolerance for people like ya. Fuck off, cunt, and go die in a fuckin' pissy hole where ya always fuckin' belonged." Grimmjow gripped the base of her neck. My eyes widened slightly, but I stayed rooted to my spot, as the scariest expression I have ever seen on the notorious gangster deepened even further. Before Grimmjow got along with all of these people, I noted, and now, I wondered why he was acting so nasty. It occurred to me that I couldn't be the only reason – or even the reason at all.

Or maybe he just opened his eyes.

Yeah, right.

"B-But –!" The woman stuttered. Her overly makeup-based face was stretched into that of disgust and anger. The bluenette guffawed.

"Shut tha' fuck up." Surprisingly, the next voice that spoke was Nnoitra himself. I turn to blink at him in confusion. Why was he sticking up for me? Er, well, probably for Grimmjow, but still.

"If you have a problem with how Grimmjow spends his preferences, you will have to be eliminated." And that voice was none other than the icy emo himself. I shivered as the aroma around the school tensed.

The warning bell rung.

No one moved.

As soon as Grimmjow let go of the scared teenager she had scuttled off with her tail in between her legs, her eyes glazed with fear and defiance. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and fondled with my tongue-piercing as well, finding it oddly giving me a lot more patience than I had once thought it would. Huh. I guess that's what I get for not wearing it in a while – but that didn't matter right now.

"Anyone else got any goddamned questions?" The demanding voice that belonged to Grimmjow never seized in hate. The students that had been staring at the whole ordeal had stiffened and cleared out of the area within seconds of his statement. Grimmjow scoffed and turned his head, spitting as he tucked his hand sin his pockets, before turning to give me a blank stare. "Time ta go ta class, Ichi." The blue-haired gangster now gave off an aura of…I'm not even sure what to call it. He seemed mellow. He seemed quiet. And cold.

And _this _was what I was truly dreading.

Grimmjow finally got a taste of what it was going to be when he became unpopular with the school. He may not have thought so but in reality I fucking knew that he wouldn't be able to handle it and then I – I would be left on the sidelines, alone once more, with my heart torn from my stomach and my voice immobilized with the newest emotion known as loneliness. And, even though I had agreed not to let myself get beaten anymore – I wouldn't put it past me to say that if Grimmjow left me because of his popularity, I would probably end up letting myself get my ass handed to me again. Though it would also be my fault for putting my trust into the blue-haired lover of mine, I knew. I just hoped that he wouldn't do that to me.

But after that little encounter, I wasn't exactly sure what to think.

But, pushing those thoughts into the furthest edges of my scarred mind, I decided to do the only thing that I could think of at the time.

I gripped Grimmjow's hand tighter and entered the school double-doors.


	6. Caught In The Act

Here is yet another chapter of un-certain fluff, because apparently I can't stray from these cheesy conversations. xD I thank all of you for the reviews, truly, and give a giant shout-out to ChickenHero2107 for her awesome review, because it really uplifted my spirits. X3 I love you guys, and I hope you keep up the good work!

Also, I decided to try a new POV for this chapter. If it threw you guys off and you really don't like it, please tell me, because I'll revert back. If you like it I'm gonna switch these POV's off during the chapters, I guess. But please tell me, do you like it, do you not like it? Do I write better with this POV or a first person's?

Also, please don't hesitate to vote on my poll if you have not already D: Please and thank you!

Also, does anyone happen to be interested in editing my stories? Or pre-reading it before I upload it and tell me what to change and that of the sort? Like a beta? I would really appreciate it. D:

Abused  
_Chapter 6_

By the time the first week back of school was over, Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques had been stared out of their skin and hide. Plenty of people approached them and asked about their status, and Grimmjow had always replied the same. 'I'm datin' 'im. Ya gotta problem and ya can take it up with my fist.' People seemed to scuttle away from the couple after that, and Grimmjow had been immensely grateful when people stopped asking after around mid-week. But the blue-haired man was worried slightly for his lover, whom had to protect himself for a couple of fights now because they thought of him to still be an easy target. They were, of course, showed wrong and ended up severely wounded, but as Ichigo had to keep protecting himself, his fists had become more welled up and blistered. Cuts marred the intricately bandaged hand that the orangette owned.

It was really starting to piss Grimmjow off.

He hated knowing that Ichigo's relationship with him was causing the other to get into trouble – both physically and mentally. He had grown more and more protective over his lover by the time Friday rolled around and now not even Ichigo would ask what was up with his emotions anymore. Not that he wanted to explain himself about why he felt like he needed to protect the teen from the harsher part of life, after how much he had already gone through to stay standing.

Grimmjow would admit he was desperately in love with Ichigo Kurosaki. From the slight smiles he very rarely cracks or the extremely large, insane grins he would once in a while let out, to the frightening scowl and the barrier around him that said 'fuck off, I don't need your help,' Grimmjow was certainly smitten. It was a breath of fresh air for him, to be around someone and not give a fuck about what they thought because they wouldn't think anything badly of him, which was what Ichigo was. He was a man, a _real _man, who was forced to become an adult at a young age and strived more and more until he became who he was now. Not that he was complaining, of course.

And now, on a blissful, warm Saturday morning with a sleeping berry tucked under his left arm, Grimmjow realized that he finally had someone he would throw himself in front of a bullet from. He wouldn't even do that for his friends – especially after having the nerve to call Ichigo a 'toy.' Although, they probably didn't know better because he never really cared for his past relationships and usually referred to the women as such, and even the men once in a while. But still. Being Grimmjow's closest friends they should know when he was serious and when he was not.

And then that first _bitch _who had the nerve to confront him about Ichigo and act as if the orangette was an insect that was in a good need of swatting. Then, at that moment in time, had Grimmjow come to terms with just how much Ichigo was hated in society. The funny thing was he had no clue why. Sure, he was gay an' all, but was that really a good reason to hate on him so much? People seemed to dog him left and right, never running out of insults to call him no matter how bland the situation was.

He felt a tad bit sorry for Ichigo.

"Mmn….Grimm…." came an awakening groan from the bed sheets that covered the bluenette's lover. Fighting back a chuckle, Grimmjow used his right arm to take away the sheet, leaving an adorable picture of a petite man blinking as light invaded his eyes. Amused, the blue-haired gangster watched as the adorable man blushed and yawned. Not long after did Ichigo curl up against the toned, muscled chest of his lover as a morning comfort. Grimmjow noticed that Ichigo's eyes were still closed as a sign of just waking up.

"Mornin', sunshine." The gangster gruffly muffled his own yawn as he realized his voice was a tad bit annoyed. A flinch ensued past the very veins of said man. He was sure his voice had been fueled by his once pissed-off thoughts, but now he was tamed with the cutest looking berry that entertained his arms. If anything, it cooled Grimmjow down just a smidgen.

"Something wrong?" The young man muttered as he inhaled a breath from the very pits of his lungs. Grimmjow shrugged nonchalantly, decided adamantly to express his obvious annoyance.

Ichigo's lover replied. "Nah, I was just thinkin' 'bout Nnoitra's and Ulquiorra's comment." He paused. "An' that stupid bitch."

Sensing a bit of anger, Ichigo glanced upwards to meet the gaze of the blue-haired man himself. Wondering what could have caused his voice to become so disgruntled, Ichigo decided to act on it. Grimmjow watched as his lover began to trail his left hand's index finger in non-comical patterns around his abs. It tickled. "It's just the way they are, Grimm. You of all people should know that."

Grimmjow sighed at the reality of the situation. He knew Ichigo was right. It was just how those two were – brutally honest to the point of where every normal person wanted to face-palm out of the sheer stupidity of the two idiots known as his friends. "Yeah, but it still pissed me off. They didn't kno' any better though, I guess." A deep sigh rumbled in the blue-haired man's chest. Ichigo had stiffened in his grip, and almost immediately had he noticed this. He bit his lip. "I really ain't proud of my past relationships, you know." Grimmjow tried to apologize without actually having to say the word. Ichigo understood him quite well and instantly relaxed to the hold that was on him.

"I-It's alright. Just promise to tell me when you get bored of me." came the stupidest thing that Ichigo had possibly ever said.

Grimmjow was stricken in to shock. Blankly, he stared down at his orange-haired lover, who was still snuggling around him with his eyes closed and his body relaxed. It was as if he felt natural saying that – saying that Grimmjow actually might possibly bore of him, and, pray, the hidden meaning, _get rid of him. _It was quite possibly one of the strangest things, the most foreign thing, the weirdest thing, possibly, that Grimmjow had ever heard fly past his ear. It was simply unacceptable for his lover to think like that. So fucking unacceptable. "Oh please. Like that'll ever happen." His choice words were few but he tightened his left arm around the other in hopes of being encouraging. At this, Ichigo peeked an eye open and stared at him for a long, hard minute.

"I hope so." Ichigo finally said. He was acting kind of cryptic, Grimmjow noticed. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"What do you mean, 'you hope so?' There's no doubt abou' it, Ichi. I won't leave ya."

Ichigo opened his other eye. Ever so slowly, Grimm noticed, had his lover sat up from his previous position in his arm and was now twisted to stare down at him with an unreadable expression. "Don't act like you don't know just how unhappy you are without your fan base." Ichigo carefully tiptoed around his words to make it sound like he wasn't generally worried for the blue-haired lover of his who seemed to be adamant on hiding his emotions, albeit quite well.

Grimmjow blinked.

He blinked again.

And….

He burst out laughing.

He really did. Unable to control himself, Grimmjow was, because the next thing he knew it he was doubling over in the sheets to try to contain the laughter that bubbled up to the top of his lips. Though, as much as he tried to hold it back, he realized that he couldn't. was that why Ichigo was in such a sour mood? Because he thought that he missed being popularity? Oh, give him a break. That was much less the case; actually, Grimmjow loved getting away from all those idiot fuckers who would do anything just to get into his pants. Which just happened to be why he was laughing so hard. The irony of the situation, he noticed, as he cackled a couple times more, was funnier than it ever could have been at the moment.

"W-What?" Ichigo tried to pout. He really did. But he was generally confused as to why it was so funny.

Grimmjow sat upright, still chuckling, and grabbed hold of his boyfriend. He smashed their bodies so close together there was barely breathing room and he kissed the top of messy orange hair to comfort the teen from getting angry. But he continued to chuckle, even as he explained. "I ain't missing popularity, Ichi, trust me. I actually love getting' away from their pitiful asses. Wha' I'm pissed off abou' is why the hell they won't jus' leave us alone to do whatever the fuck we want." He explained to his adorable lover, trying to give him some consultant and hoping to calm his worry. The bluenette as never good with that sort of thing, but with Ichigo, he would have to learn.

For a second, Ichigo had to pause. _He didn't miss the popularity at all, even? Not even a tiny bit? _To Ichigo, that was strange. Or maybe it was because wished that he wasn't lonely anymore and that he would take any attention he could get – unless it was someone he didn't happen to like. Then they could fuck off. Er, well, what he was saying is he would like more friends to share his life with – preferably not Grimmjow's. "Are we disgusting, Grimm?" Ichigo said after a moment, pausing. He licked his lips and glanced as his lover in wait.

Grimmjow didn't reply for the longest time. He was thinking about how the comment rolled through his head and how other people seemed to think that they were, in fact, disgusting. Not that they were – it was a free fucking country and if Grimmjow and Ichigo happened to like each other's cock, than that's how it went. But many others happened to think that they were.

It was repulsing, anyway.

"…No. No we're not." Grimmjow said finally as he stared at his ceiling absentmindedly. "They are, though. Whoever says we're disgusting is really the idiot. Jus' think that." As tanned lids fell over the very eyes that belonged to the electric blue man, Ichigo found himself being pulled back into the comforting embrace of his boyfriend. "But let's not think about tha' now, no? Jus' shut up and go back to sleep."

Quite happily, Ichigo complied.

~oOo~

Ichigo had become quite frustrated within the past twenty minutes. He had decided, a bit ago, that he would name the voice inside of his head for the sake of his own sanity, and so far, there was no luck. There were innumerable names out there, some good, some bad, some strange and weird and above all fucked-up, but none stood out to him in the point of saying 'Hey! This sounds like him!' It was infuriating. There were simply no fucking good names out there anymore. The computer was no help either – googling it, or, more likely, binging it, had been no help and this left him sitting on the chair looking at the blank screen in utter annoyance. He visited so many websites that listed over a hundred different names, and every time he read one he tried to relate it to the albino….and none of them fit. _None._

"_Glad ta kno' ya care so much, partn'r, but this ain't gettin' ya anywhere." _The voice inside of Ichigo spoke out. As he registered the sentence, he noted that the un-named man was, quite possibly, right.

Ichigo grumbled. "Shut up, stupid voice, I'm doing the best I can!" He hisses back. With narrowed eyes and a furrowed brow, Ichigo decides to turn his chair away from the electronic device and stare back at the ceiling. He blinked. And then, he blinked again. The first thing he perceived, as he stared at the perfectly spotless ceiling, was the colour that emitted from his orbs. It was white. Pure white. The orange-haired teen had noticed, quite a bit ago, that the ceilings of Grimmjow's home were the only things that broadcasted that colour. The rest was, at best, a tan, and most of it shied away from the colour all the way. He wondered why….Did Grimm not like white or what? It seemed like he had a whole fucking thing against it.

White….It was a pretty colour. Er, really, a shade. Ichigo remembered that his mother, Masaki, also adored anything and everything white, no matter what it was. A car, a sheet, curtains, flowers, she loved them. The orangette smiled. _It was so much like his mother. _Masaki was, even though extremely vibrant, calm and collected and knew whatever to do in a situation. No matter how bad or good it was, his mother had a way to get out of it. Always. It was like white – how white was a solution to many things. And a contrast to black, and darkness; it was like yin and yang.

But back to the name thing. Maybe, something that had to do with white? If he remembered correctly, the face that Ichigo had seen in his dreams was also stark white, but it was like milk; creamy, soft, and almost womanly.

"_Call meh a woman again, King, an' I'm gonna show ya otherwise." _came a growl from the back of Ichigo's head. He rolled his eyes.

"I didn't mean it literally. Take it as a compliment, you idiot, your skin it pretty." He muttered to himself as he took a deep breath. Then, he thought some more. It was perhaps the most he had ever thought in his whole entire life. The beginning of his own name, Ichigo knew, was 'Kuro,' which ultimately meant black. And as for white – what was it... 'Shiro', maybe? And adding that to the end of his name could be classified as Shiro…saki. Shirosaki? That sort of had a nice ring to it. "Hey, Voice, what do you think? Shirosaki?" He asked the insanity inside of his head. The more he said it, Ichigo noted, the more he came to like it. It was tangy. Shirosaki. Huh.

Unconsciously, Ichigo felt his skin warm up while the man hummed in approval. "_I kinda like it…" _trailed the voice. Ichigo nodded in affirmative. That was probably the best he would get out of the persistent idiot.

"Shirosaki it is." Now….For the first and middle name.

"_Oi…."_

"What about…."

"_Oiii…."_

Michigo? Oh, fuck, no, that sounded horrible. What about Quichi? Uh, no.

"_Oiiiiiiii…"_

"Or maybe Fichi? Ah, hell no." Ichigo hissed to himself. His mind was reeling ten thousand times a second as he tried to fight over the alphabet to seek the letter to replace his first name. Since Shiro worked as the beginning of his last name, why not just twitch his own name up a little? Or maybe…Backwards? "Oh! I got it!" Triumphantly, Ichigo stood, his eyes slight with realization as he came up with the perfect middle name for the white-haired albino man. "Ogichi!" He stated proudly, liking the sound as it rolled off of his lips. He blinked. Wait….I-C-H-I-G-O….O-G-I-H-C-I….Damn, he got it wrong.

Well, Ogichi did sound better anyway. It was another name that was either never made before, or was so rare that probably only two people in the world happened to have the same name. So it worked well. Shirosaki Ogichi. That was a cool name. Somehow, the teen found himself becoming a little bit jealous of his other; he wanted a cool name like that! Even if it was derived from his original name…This one was cooler. And didn't mean strawberry. Not that his did either – it meant number one protector – but many people just jumbled his first name together and totally forgot about the rest.

Eh. No use crying over spilt milk.

Now for the first name.

Ichigo still wanted to just change the first letter of his name for the man. The voice being his alternate self, Ichigo wanted his name just to be a little bit fucked up and twisted around the corner….And somehow, amazingly, what he came up with so far really did sound like the watery voice that lived inside of his brain. Though the first name would be the hardest….Ichigo promptly wondered why he even cared what the other was going to be named. It wasn't like he was planning on keeping the person inside of him forever – but it wasn't like he was gonna boot the guy out in a second. That, and he didn't even know how to go about getting the voice out of his head. _And he couldn't Google that. _

"_OI."_

Ichigo jumped at the alarmed sound that pierced his skull. Fighting off the pounding that his brain suddenly went through, like a pulsating piece of electrocuted _something, _he growled. Snapping out of his thoughts, the deep-thinker decided to reply to the impatient man who couldn't wait one fucking second so he could think.

Yeah, that was going to be a problem along the line someday.

"What?" He snapped aloud. He glared at nothing in particular. "I'm coming up with your stupid name, you ungrateful asshole." Ichigo snarled. One hand found its way on his hip as he was interrupted.

"_Turn around, fucker." _


	7. NEW STORY

Hello, hello, hello! I would like to announce that this version of Abused has shut down and I'm re-writing it on another story, so go ahead and check out the first chapter of that! I also would like to know if you liked the first chapter of the original story or the new one better – it would help out a lot to see if I should keep the storyline the same or revise it! Some little factors will be the same, but, y'kno, twerked out. X3

SO PLEAS EVISIT MY POLL AND GIMME WHAT YOU THINK! X3 Have a good day!


End file.
